The Perfect Moment
by mandar vortex
Summary: Soul wants to take the next step in his and Maka's relationship, but has to wait for just the right time. Not everything goes as planned.


**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**The Perfect Moment: Chapter One**

**By: Mandar**

"Dude, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

The sentence slipped out accidentally while he and Black Star were playing video games. He had been thinking about it for a while now, but he hadn't meant to tell the ninja so soon. If anyone were to ask why he had told Black Star at that point, he would say that maybe his brain knew he needed someone to talk it out with, so he slipped it out unconsciously.

Black Star's character in the video game promptly died.

"What the hell, man? Where did this come from?" Black Star demanded, turning to Soul.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, actually. I don't know why you're so surprised."

"Soul, man. Think this through. You are a nineteen year old man, you do _not_ want to be tied down to the bookworm- especially when we go to Shibusen U!" Black Star reasoned, flailing his arms around as his voice rose.

"But, I do, Black Star. That's the thing. I love Maka, and I want to marry her- now, rather than later. The way I see it is like this- I love Maka and I will never leave her. Why delay the inevitable and marry her later when I could just do it now?" Soul said, setting down his controller after he paused the game. He turned his body to face the blue haired ninja, hell bent on explaining why _now_ of all times.

"I get why you think that, I really do, but come on! You can't even drink legally yet! And what about her dad?" Black Star added quickly, knowing the sore spot Soul had with Maka's father.

The two weapons' relationship had gotten even worse after Soul and Maka started dating- Soul was nearly castrated and almost murdered by the current Death Scythe.

Soul winced. "I don't care. I know for a fact that Maka would choose me over that womanizing bastard if it came down to it. Plus, I can take him!" Soul added haughtily as he lifted his chin a bit in arrogance.

"Hey, it's your call." Black Star finally gave in and turned his body back towards the television, lifting his controller off of the ground and waiting for Soul to do the same.

"Thanks, man."

"It's also your funeral."

"What about this one?" Soul asked Liz, holding up the ring of his choice up to her for her opinion on it.

They were currently in a jewelry store, searching for engagement rings. Soul had one of Maka's gloves gripped tightly in his hand. He had hijacked one of them to find a ring that would fit her finger, since she didn't usually wear jewelry and therefore he didn't know her ring size.

"Are you kidding me? That thing looks like something a clown would use to ask someone to marry him. She's a simple girl, Soul. You above all should know that. Try something that looks more sophisticated and understated. Less is more, remember that!" Liz told him, taking the ring from his hands and putting it back on the stand. She then turned back to finish looking through the section she was searching, her eyes wide and a small smile on her face.

She was impressed- Soul was going _all out_. Liz knew the kid had come from a rich family, but to be able to buy her a diamond encrusted, 24 karat gold ring? And with only the part of the money he got when he turned eighteen and that he had not spent already? He must've been loaded when he still lived with his parents!

Soul continued to browse the sections of the store with Liz's new advice in mind. He went over to the main counter in the center of the store, looking through the glass.

Rings were lined up one after the other. There must have been over two hundred, only on that shelf!

One in particular, though, caught his eye.

"Liz? Hey, Liz! Come here for a second!" Soul said, not looking away from the piece of jewelry. When he felt Liz come up next to him he pointed down to the one that had caught his eye. "I want that one."

It was simple, really. A thin gold band with curves in it, indicating it had been twisted while being made. The main focus of the ring, though, was the diamond. I sat peacefully in the center of a bed of gold, made especially for it. There were a million facets on the surface which threw light out at every angle and made rainbows reflect on the velvet stand.

"See something you like, sir?" The man behind the desk asked after coming up to them, seeing them interested.

"Yes, I want that one, with the twisty gold and the diamond, please." Soul said, poorly describing to the man which ring he had laid his eyes on.

The man understood, though, and took keys from his pocket and began unlocking the case. He swung the door open, plucking the ring from its post. "Very nice choice, sir. Engagement, correct?" He asked, eyeing the strange looking young man.

"Yeah, I want that ring. I need it to fit around this glove." Soul said, lifting the glove and placing it on the counter. He paid no attention to the man's strange look, keeping his eyes glued to the ring.

The man handed the ring over to Soul and grabbed the glove from the counter.

The diamond twinkled with the new lights around it, and the gold looked shinier than before, when it was locked up in that case. Almost like it was glad to be free, glad to know that it was about to make Soul's life a whole lot different and a whole lot better.

Liz inhaled sharply, her eyes softening. "Soul, it's beautiful. Maka will love it. With this, there's no way she'll say no!"

Soul glared at her. "You doubted me before?"

Liz laughed nervously. "Well, with that first ring you picked out, a girl has to wonder." She said with a sheepish grin. At his glare, she exhaled sharply. "Come on, Soul, even you have to admit that thing was hideous!"

The man behind the desk chose that moment to return, holding several model hands in his arms. At the two strange looks he received he began explaining. "We get a lot of men here who don't know their girlfriend's hand size. You included. We usually have them hold the hands and see which one seems to fit best, but since you have a glove with you this will be a whole lot easier and a whole lot less awkward."

Soul shrugged his shoulders as the man started by putting the glove on the first hand. Soul shook his head, noticing that the glove was way too loose. He voiced this to the man, who set the hand aside and took out another one.

When this glove went on the hand, Soul knew this to be Maka's hand size.

Soul took a deep breath and told the man the fit was perfect, placing his order in for a ring of the right size for the girl of his dreams.

"Soul, where was my glove today? I couldn't find it all day no matter where I looked, and then I just found it on the kitchen table."

_Damn._ He should have put it back where he originally got it from when she was working out in the morning. He inwardly cursed himself for his stupidity. "I don't know, I saw it this morning when I woke up, but that's it."

"Soul," she growled at him, walking over to him to stand between his spot on the couch and the television he was staring at. "If you're lying to me, I will find out, and you will get Maka- Chopped so hard."

"And I am perfectly cool with that, because I am not lying. Maka, what would I want your glove for, anyway?" Soul answered, dramatically sighing. He slouched further into the couch, trying to look around her to see the TV. "Now could you move your pretty little butt out of the way? The game's on."

Maka's eyes narrowed and a blush made its way across her cheeks. After all this time of them being in a relationship, she never did get used to Soul's compliments. And he preferred it that way, because he loved seeing her blush.

"My threat still stands." She mumbled as she walked back towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" she yelled from her place looking in the fridge for something to eat. Suddenly she felt Soul's hands at her waist, his lips at her neck. She shivered, enjoying the sensation.

"I'm not hungry for anything." He said softly, his breath tickling her. "Not food, anyway."

Maka's eyes widened and she gaped, a blush creeping its way up her face at what he implied so shamelessly. Sure, they had slept together, had sex, whatever you want to call it, but that didn't mean Soul could be so casual about it!

"Soul! You're not getting any dinner _or_ sex tonight!" She said, the blush still heavily coating her face. She pried his arms off from around her and ignored his whines of protest asking her "why?" and only responded with a pointed look in his direction.

He sighed in defeat, slouching and lowering his head as he made his way slowly back into their living room. He stopped and turned to her, saying, "Maka, could you just make me-"

Maka cut him off in the middle of his sentence, knowing where this was heading. "Nope. No food. And no sex. You did this to yourself, Soul." She turned away from him and bent down to grab a pan from the cabinet.

Soul pouted and returned to the living room to find the game was back from the commercial break. He huffed and sat down on the couch, smirking. He would get what he wanted later. Maka wouldn't be able to refuse him.

And this time, Soul would not be asking for food.

Why did this always happen to him? He thought he was a good person, honestly. He didn't litter, didn't swear around kids, he even kept it PG in public with Maka. So _why_ did the world hate him so much?

He put his chin on his fist as he stared gloomily out the window at the rain that came down in sheets, hitting their window and making a loud noise.

"Soul, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your bacon; are you sick?" Maka asked from her spot. She raised her hand to feel Soul's forehead, but he shied away.

"I'm fine, Maka, just a bit disappointed. I had big plans for today, and now they're ruined by the rain!"

"You did?" Maka asked, eyeing her boyfriend curiously. She usually knew about all of his plans, even the really little ones. How such big plans could get past her she would never know.

Soul froze, not realizing it at the time when he had let out some foreshadowing into their day later on. "Uh," he stuttered, racking his brain for a valid excuse that would sound like it was the truth. "I was 'gonna play some b-ball with Black Star today. You know, work out and stuff." He settled for that and replaced his shocked and panicked expression with his normal aloof poker face.

"But," Maka began slowly, that adorable confused look still on her face. "How are those big plans? You do that all the time, Soul." She finished, looking at him for a response.

"'Star said he was 'gonna confess to Tsubaki today," He rushed out quickly in a monotone voice. It was the only thing he could think of, but apparently it was enough.

Maka's face lit up and a large smile grew on her face. "Really? That's awesome! I should go call her- wait! I should call her after! She'll be thrilled; she's wanted this since before we defeated Asura, years ago!"

Soul let out a sigh of relief.

Of course, now he would have to tell Maka that Black Star had chickened out and hadn't told Tsubaki he loved her.

It was all worth it in the end, of course.

Soul sighed and finally started eating, occasionally glancing up at his happy-go-lucky girlfriend.

Soul and Maka were lying on the couch cuddling and watching a movie. The thick clouds in the sky from the rain made noon seem like sundown. Maka was the only one really watching the movie, though, and Soul was drifting off to sleep.

"Hm, it seems like it's stopped raining for a bit. I thought it would never stop." Maka's words brought Soul out of limbo between sleep and awareness, and he quickly shot up from laying down, running to the window.

It was true! The world must've felt bad for him a bit and gave him some time to carry out his plans.

"Ow, Soul, what's your problem?" Maka asked, rubbing her head where Soul's elbow had accidentally hit her during his rush to get off the couch.

"Maka, get dressed, we're going to the park!" Soul said to her, picking her up off of the couch bridal style and taking her into their bedroom, ignoring her protests.

Maka linked her arms around Soul's neck so she wouldn't fall. He was walking fast, and when he reached their bedroom he set her on the bed and headed to the closet. He threw some jeans and a t-shirt on and went through Maka's clothes to find something she could wear since she was simply sitting on the bed with a dumbfounded look on her face.

He threw one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts at her, urging her to get dressed.

"Soul, what's this about? Why do you want to go to the park all of a sudden? Plus, it's probably going to start raining again in twenty minutes tops." She said, crossing her arms across her chest and refusing to put real clothes on in favor of her comfortable pajamas.

"Maakaaaaaa…." Soul whined, drooping his shoulders. He walked over to her spot on the bed and began tugging on the hem of her nightshirt. "Please? Just trust me, this is all going to be for your benefit at the end. You trust me, don't you?" He asked, despite knowing the answer.

Maka sighed. "Of course I do, you idiot. Now get out while I change." She said. He happily complied, though usually he would stay in the room against her protests and watch her turn a bright red when he stared at her.

Maybe, Soul thought, just maybe this day would go as planned.

The wind whipped past them as the motorcycle beneath them accelerated to a pace that was surely not safe, especially what with the wet cobblestone streets under the tires. Soul gradually slowed the bike down and felt Maka's arms tighten around his torso as they reached the park. He stopped the motorcycle in the empty parking lot, dismounting it quickly.

At Maka's annoyed look to why he was rushing everywhere, Soul gave a quick, "Hurry, before the rain starts!"

As soon as she was off the bike Soul grabbed her hand and started speed walking towards a drenched picnic table under a large oak tree. Due to him being taller than her and therefore having longer legs, she had to jog a bit to keep up. When they reached the picnic table Maka yanked her hand free from his grasp and crossed her arms, shooting him an angry expression.

"Well? Now that you've got me here, what is so important that you literally had to drag me across the grass?" Maka asked, annoyed.

"Maka," Soul began, averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I can't have you angry with me when I do this, okay?"

"Soul, what did you do?" Maka asked. "If you tell me right now and fess up I promise I won't be too mad."

Soul's mouth fell open. "You actually think I brought you here to tell you I did something bad?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Plus, I can't think of anything else you'd bring me here for." Maka reasoned.

Soul sighed. "Okay, well as long as you're not mad at me, I might as well just start."

"Maka, I had a huge day for us planned out today, and that's why I was so disappointed this morning when it was raining. It was going to be a super romantic date day today, and then this was going to be our last stop before heading home. Unfortunately the world hates me and decided to make it thunderstorm in a freaking desert." He said. He was averting his eyes again and rubbing the back of his neck, shifting his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. Maka could tell he was nervous.

Then, all at once, the downpour began again. The rain was so heavy that the couple was soaked to the bone within seconds, their shoulders lifted and a surprised look on both of their faces.

"Are you _shitting_ me right now? This is ridiculous! Can't I just ask her without it raining? Would that _really_ be too hard?" Soul screamed up at the sky, his arms raised.

"Soul, calm down. Can we please just get inside somewhere? It's cold!" Maka said, clutching her torso to keep warm.

"No. I am going to do what I came out here to do if it kills me!" He said. He was determined. He stuck his hand in his pocket, grabbing the velvet box that was a bit wet from the rain.

"Maka, I love you so much. I know I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Ever since we first met I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you, and I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. I don't even want to think about it, because it would have been horrible. I know that I'm lazy and secretive sometimes, but I'm asking you to see past that and give me just this one thing. If you say yes, I will be the happiest man on the planet."

Maka's eyes widened as Soul got down on one knee in front of her, his hand coming out of his pocket. He raised his hands, showing her a small velvet box.

Maka choked and covered her mouth with her hands, a smile growing underneath. Happy tears fell from her eyes before being washed away by the rain.

He opened the box and showed her the ring, taking her breath away. Her heartbeat accelerated, sending blood to her body, which was frozen from shock and the cold rain.

"Maka Albarn, will you be my wife?"

…

"Of course I will, you idiot!"

She threw herself at him, nearly falling onto the ground. Her knees hit mud as his arms wound around her waist. He buried his face in her neck, and she looked up to the sky, laughing and crying at the same time. She blinked her eyes to keep the rainwater from hitting her eyes.

Soul stood up, carrying Maka with him. He twirled her around in his arms, not caring that they were getting wetter. He stopped twirling her after a minute, setting her feet on the ground.

They pressed their foreheads together, identical smiles on their faces.

"Maka Evans." Soul said, earning a blush from his fiancé. "I like the sound of that."

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

"How could I say no to you?"

Soul kissed Maka passionately as the rain pattered down on them.

**So. Not much to say. This will be continued and be the first part of a three fic series. There will be three chapters in this story. **

**I really enjoyed writing this, because it was not difficult at all. I'm happy with how this turned out.**

**Review!**

_**-Mandar**_


End file.
